1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a test apparatus for carrying out an automatic integrity test on a filter device, a valve unit connectable to a filter integrity test device to form a test apparatus, a microprocessor controlled method for carrying out an integrity test on a filter device by means of the test apparatus. The invention likewise relates to a computer program product for carrying out integrity tests on filter devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A methods for carrying out integrity tests on filter devices is described, for example, in US 2003/0234211 A1. To carry out the integrity test on the filter device various fluid connections has to be manually connected and disconnected in order to fill, pressurise and drain the filter device. In particular in case the filter device has to be tested under sterile conditions, an erroneous handling can contaminate the filter device, which then has to be sterilised or disposed.
One object of the invention is, therefore, to propose a test apparatus and a respective method for automatically carrying out integrity tests on filter elements, which largely precludes manual errors by the operator. The object is achieved by the subject-matter as defined in the independent claims. Preferred embodiments are subject to the dependent claims.